1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electric and/or electronic analysis units, and more particularly, to automotive harness and audio system analyzers which are capable of analyzing and diagnosing problems associated with automotive wiring systems as well as automotive audio head units.
2. Background Art
Today""s automobiles are generally equipped with factory installed complex audio systems. Such audio systems generally include one or more speakers, a head unit, amplifiers and a wiring harness. The head unit (which generally includes a radio, a CD and/or a tape player) and the amplifiers are generally expensive units to replace.
As with other automotive components, the audio systems of certain vehicles can have faulty components or a faulty condition which can render the audio system inoperative or, at the very least, unable to perform according to predetermined specifications. For example, the tape player of the head unit can be faulty while the CD and radio players can be fully operational. Similarly, three of the four speakers can be fully operational, while a fourth speaker can be defective. Furthermore, while the components may be operational, the wiring may be improperly grounded or a connection can become desoldered.
Generally, when a faulty condition is recognized in a vehicle, the service center immediately replaces one or more of the main components, namely, the head unit, the amplifier and/or one or more of the speakers. Due to the complex nature of the vehicle audio system, comprehensive diagnosis is rarely performed at the service center; rather components are merely replaced. As a result of this replacement procedure, many of the components that the service center replaces are not faulty, but are instead fully operational. Inasmuch as these repairs are performed, generally under warranty, the automotive manufacturer or the component manufacturer ultimately covers the cost of the replacement of non-faulty parts.
In addition, even where the components are generally operational, the audio system can send sounds through the speakers which produce a discernable unwanted vibration in one of the components. Since the vibration is generally caused by sound produced by the speakers at a particular frequency, the sound cannot be easily replicated by a technician in the service center.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to develop a system that individually tests the components of an audio system to diagnose problems associated with the system.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system by which to transmit audio signals through the audio system at various frequencies to determine and diagnose any particular frequencies which may cause unwanted vibration within the vehicle.
These and other objectives of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, drawings, and claims appended hereto.